


Keep It Safe

by Hopeamarsu



Category: The Dead Don't Die (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeamarsu/pseuds/Hopeamarsu
Summary: When preparing for a night out, Ronnie notices something... odd in the clothing.This is based on a thot that I send to a song ship request that morphed into a oneshot.
Relationships: Ronald Peterson (The Dead Don't Die)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Keep It Safe

He closed the zipper in your dress carefully, delicately. He didn’t want to rip the fabric, it looked too good against your skin. As he stepped back a bit, watched you admire yourself in the mirror he saw something that was… not wrong per se, but stood out. There was a bump on the fabric, a line that ran from your hips to where your thighs met. Ronnie was compelled to trace the line with his finger, bring your attention to it.

“Sweetie…” He whispered, transfixed.

“Hmm?”

“There’s a… line. A line.”

“Oh?” You turned a bit sideways, watched as a long, thick finger traced its way just under your hipbone, and then disappeared out of sight as it caressed your ass. “Well, look at that. A panty line.” Ronnie nodded, unable to keep his eyes from the curve of your bottom. 

Suddenly you bent down, your behind brushing against his front as you removed the offending piece of clothing from under your dress. Ronnie’s breath hitched at the contact, hands automatically going to your waist as you straightened. It made his blood sing, knowing there was nothing between the dress and your bare center. Right there, right under his hands. 

You turned on your spot, the delicate lace now between your fingers as you regarded him with a coy smile. “Will you keep it safe for me, Ronnie?” You murmured as you tucked the lacy piece in his front pocket, right next to the tent in his slacks. 

All thoughts vanished from his mind, he was now completely fixed on one thing. The lace burned in his pocket as his fingers twitched. “Ye-yes. I’ll…. I’ll keep it safe.” He whispered as he felt himself harden even further. Ronnie’s hands now hang limply next to his body, fingers curling and uncurling. He didn’t know what to do with them. 

He didn’t know what to do with himself, period. It almost felt like he had been turned into a salt statue, unable to move or do anything. And at the same time, his mind was pulled in two completely different directions, thoughts running like wild horses on a desert plane. 

The prehistoric part of him, more animal than man, wanted to rip the dress off your body, pick you up and enter you in one swift movement. Rut into you like an animal, forget the dinner he had booked. Ronnie wanted to kiss up your legs, slip his head under your dress, hell tear it to pieces really, and eat you out for dinner. He wanted to devour you, consume you, and make your only coherent thought to be his name. Fuck you boneless, over and over again. 

The other part, the romantic in him, wanted to obey and keep the lace safe for you should you need it. He wanted to take you out, treat you like royalty and hope that you would grant him one wish at the end of the night. Ronnie wanted to place soft kisses across your sternum, gently strip the dress off your body and worship you till the first rays of sunshine hit your bedroom. Give you pleasure until you were completely sated. Then and only then would he enter your body and make love to you. 

“Ronnie, honey?”

He was awoken from his thoughts as he heard your voice call for him. “Y-yes?” His voice sounded hoarse even to his own ears like he had already run a marathon without a drop of water on himself. 

“Are you ready? You know I can’t wait to taste that peach and pecan pie with the whipped cream! Apparently it's _divine_.” A tiny moan resonated within the walls from the stairwell. He knew you’d been waiting for that particular pie for weeks. And now he would have to witness you…

 _Fuck_ , Ronnie groaned as he looked up to the ceiling, this was going to be a long night

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr (also on Twitter), come say hi! :)


End file.
